A pool, a heel and a kiss
by Cengiz
Summary: "Found the anomaly," the scientist exclaimed, locking the portal, "and something much more cooler here too. Jess do you see it?" - 'Wait a minute.' The brunette switched through to his channel. As a loud squeal sounded through the comms, everyone was clear that she had found his view. Little fic, inspired by picture


**A/N:** Dear all, this is another little fic I've written, inspired by a picture of a plastic-ball-pool for adults.

The beta-read was done by my friend Dr. Teddy.

Have fun!

* * *

The EMD lamps enlightened the dark as Abby and Becker searched for the creature. There were six health points glowing on Jess's screen after she had set up the equipment; with Connor and two soldiers searching for the anomaly, Becker knew there had only one coming through. This was the last room and they were close to find it, he felt it in his guts.

A rustling sounded through the air and the Captain motioned his friend an instant halt. They looked at each other, silently discussing their further steps and Becker pointed with his finger to the left. Abby nodded her understanding and walked noiseless ahead, one step at a time.

A second rustling resonated as the blonde had turned around the corner. There it was, a 1.7 meter long _Achillobator_ searching for something on the ground. It was a juvenile, since fully grown ones could easily reach a size of five meters, the zoologist concluded.

Abby instantly shot the creature unconscious before the Captain had even reached the other end.

The man nodded approvingly and pressed a button in his ear. "Alright, one creature down. Is everything else clear?"

 _'Clear.' 'Clear.'_ It echoed through the comms.

 _'Becker there are no more incursions, I can see it on the screen!'_ Jess protested, she didn't like it at all when the Captain had no trust in her equipment.

"Jess, the radar has only a radius of 20 meters, that's the reason you're here, outside the scene, and not at the ADD where you'd be save!" Becker objected, looking into the remaining two rooms to be certain.

 _'Yes, and we all know that Lester had approved of this!'_ She countered, the anger giving her voice a higher pitch.

The dark haired man only rolled his eyes, deciding to let it drop for now. "Renner, what about the van?" He questioned his third soldier, earning a huff from his favourite FCO.

' _Everything clear, the van is sa_ _f_ _e, Captain,_ ' the soldier reported attentively, not even slightly shivering as the cold autumn breeze passed him to stir up fallen leaves.

"This is so awesome," Jess mumbled to herself as she went through the footage of each helm camera.

"Again, no more incursions, there are only you guys inside the building plus me and Private Renner outside," the young woman confirmed once again.

'Temple what about the anomaly?' Becker questioned impatiently, he wanted the still breathing thing below his feet gone into its own time as quick as possible.

"Already found," the scientist exclaimed, locking the portal, "and something much more cooler here too. Jess do you see it?"

'Wait a minute.' The brunette switched through to his channel. As a loud squeal sounded through the comms, everyone was clear that she had found his view.

Connor was standing in front of a large pool, filled up with thousands of small coloured plastic balls. Not willing to retain his inner child he sprung inside, disappearing with a loud rumble just to reappear shortly after again, a wide grin across his face.

Jess darted out of the vehicle, ran up the stairs to the old abandoned building and made a bee-line to the large party hall. Her high heels making loud clacking sounds on the ground as she increased her pace and jumped into the pool a well. "Whoopee!" She screamed and disappeared into the balls.

Becker, Abby and a soldier were carrying the creature while another one unlocked the anomaly to push it through. Having it locked again, the Captain now had time to stare at the two big babies, his hands folded across his chest gave away how miffed he was about their behaviour. "Really?!" The soldier narrowed his eyes, "I knew you would go for that one Temple, but you Jess, from you I would have expected a more mature behaviour. We hadn't even got rid of the raptor-thing yet," he grumbled.

"C'mon Becker, this is so much fun!" Jess objected, "how can anyone resist a pool full of plastic balls." She squealed again, as she let herself fall backwards into the balls, making some of them jump upon her body.

"I haven't even cleared the field!" Becker countered. "You could have, at least, waited for my OK."

"Becker you already cleared the field, twice, Jess cleared the field. Don't be such a killjoy," Connor replied, throwing some of the balls at his friend without a hit.

"Stop that Temple," the soldier warned.

Connor snickered at Becker's anger, throwing some more balls.

That was enough for the soldier. He grabbed some of them and threw them back, hitting his aim hard.

"Ouch!" Connor shouted in pain, rubbing the spot on his arm.

Jess giggled with pleasure.

"Guys stop that!" Abby called them to order, looking at Becker.

"He started this!" The soldier defended himself. Before he could say anything more his phone rang. He picked up. "Yes?" He listened to the voice on the other end, before absent-mindedly nodding, replying "Understood" and hanging up.

"Lester wants us back in 30 minutes, the minister is about to arrive," he pronounced, his voice now calm and clear, accentuating his already changed mood.

"Damn!" The young field coordinator said disappointed, starting to get out of the pool. Suddenly she halted. "Uh oh!"

"What?" it came from Becker, Abby and Connor simultaneously. The former being instantly back into his soldier mode, thinking they might have missed a creature.

"I think I lost one of my shoes," she explained, already searching for it.

Becker rolled his eyes again, his tensed muscles relaxed at the all-clear. "Just come out, we get you new ones," he said, a hint of a smile playing across his face.

"No!" Jess protested, horrified at such a reckless suggestion. "Those are one of my favourite shoes. I don't let them here."

Abby, having been busy with helping Connor out of the pool, chimed in: "But we have to go now, we need at least 25 minutes to get back." She started to pack their stuff.

The FCO thought for a brief moment, then stated: "Alright, the one who finds my shoe gets a kiss."

Without missing a beat the two soldiers jumped inside, looking for the heel.

Also Connor jumped back.

"Connor?!" Abby shouted, surprised and angry at him.

"I only want to help her," the scientist defended himself.

The Captain looked with wide eyes at the scene, he didn't know what he should be more appalled of: Jess's offer or that the other men jumped into action without a second thought. He couldn't let the others get the shoe and therewith steal the kiss from Jess, he concluded for himself.

So he jumped into the pool as well, diving under.

Only a couple of seconds passed by before he came up again. In the left hand the heel, he grabbed with his right hand around Jess's waist, pulling her with him, and then lifting her up onto the side wall.

"You're my hero," Jess spoke with delight, holding still while the soldier put the shoe back onto her foot.

Becker lifted himself up from the wall, getting out of the pool in one fluent move and then helped Jess standing up. "Now let's go!" He declared to everyone.

As also the two soldiers prepared to leave he stopped them, pointing at them. "You two stay, and make sure the anomaly disappears," he ordered, a slightly enraged tone swinging in his voice.

The soldiers saluted their understanding, having the feeling that this was more a punishment rather than just an order.

On the way out, Jess held Becker back.

"Is something?" He questioned, looking blankly at her.

"Don't forget your reward," she answered, pulling him down and giving him a long and passionately kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** The end!

I hope you liked it, please let me know.

Have a nice day!

:o)


End file.
